


Scorci di una lunga e complicata storia

by kymyit



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Angst, Crack Pairings, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come da titolo, sette scorci, sette frammenti della complicata storia fra Yamato e Piemon, secondo la mente rintronata dell'autrice qui presente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorci di una lunga e complicata storia

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di iniziare a leggere queste, che dovevano essere drabble ma poi mi sono lasciata andare la mano, sappiate che le prime tre si ispirano alle vicende dell'anime e di uno dei giochi. Le altre sono tutte opera del mio cervellino bacato... ma approfondisco alla fine, se no vi spu... rivelo tutto prima del tempo XDD  
> Volevo scrivere alcuni momenti importanti nella storia fra Pie e Yama, anche se effettivamente avrei potuto raccontare tante altre cose, c'è sempre tempo. U_U
> 
> Buona lettura ^_^

  
  
**Whisper in the dark**  
  
E’ un soffio leggero di vento, un sussurro d’aria appena percepibile, un profondo senso di malinconia che lo prende e non lo lascia andare, lo trascina a terra e scava una voragine nel suo cuore.  
Affluiscono alla mente i vecchi ricordi, i tristi rancori che cerca di soffocare con una maturità che ancora non possiede.  
E’ lì a capo chino a chiedersi cos’ha sbagliato e basta solo suggerirgli qualche piccolo, insignificante, scorcio di vita e la voragine intorno a lui cresce ancora e ancora, a dismisura, inghiottendolo e condannandolo.  
E’ perduto, lo sente.  
La paura è un potente catalizzatore, una mano artigliata che affonda le unghie putride nel suo cervello e lo trascina ancora più giù, verso la bocca che da al baratro della morte.  
Basta poco, davvero, solo un ultimo soffio gelido di autoconsapevolezza, eppure, inspiegabilmente, lui scampa a quella trappola di mortale depressione.  
Come sarebbe bastato quell’ultimo, infido, sospiro, sono state sufficienti così poche parole a fargli respingere l’oscurità che lo divorava nel profondo della sua anima.  
Ecco perché lo temi così tanto.  
  
  
  
 **Walk on the Edge**  
  
La sua voce.  
Lo scorgi in lontananza ad un passo dalla vittoria quasi completa e fingi che sia troppo tardi, mentre già sai che cos’accadrà, purtroppo.  
Perché l’Amicizia è un’arma potente che può ribaltare anche la situazione più disperata, proprio come in questo momento.  
Loro, i tuoi nemici prima agonizzanti, sono vivi e in forze davanti ai tuoi occhi e non ti resta altro che ostentare il tuo diabolico sorriso per dimostrare che no, non t’intimorisce affatto che il gruppo sia quasi al completo. Ma la realtà è che sei disperato. Loro sono in tanti anche se non tutti, mentre tu sei da solo. Il tuo piano per tenerli lontani ti si è rivoltato contro, perché non hai pensato a tenerti stretti i tuoi di amici. Dopotutto, l’Amicizia sarà anche un sentimento potente, ma è un’arma a doppio taglio imprevedibile, come hai potuto costatare e come constateranno quei mocciosi.  
E’ svantaggioso provare dei sentimenti e tu lo sai bene. Il tuo cuore piange ogni giorno ed ogni giorno porti quella dannata maschera per coprire gli occhi colmi di lacrime per gli amici perduti nei tempi andati. Ormai sei quel che sei e non puoi cambiare null’altro. Soltanto avanzando per la strada che hai scelto, schiacciando tutto e tutti, forse ritroverai un po’ di pace e il tempo per godertela. Ora sai solo che non vuoi che un manipolo di mocciosi distrugga tutto ciò che hai costruito e calpesti ciò che hai perso. Glielo fai assaggiare quando sottrai ai bambini i loro due più cari amici e godi quando quei due piccoli marmocchi corrono verso di te, in nome di quell’Amicizia che tanto temi perché l’hai perduta.  
  
Incoscienti…  
  
Li hai presi.  
Potresti ucciderli e sarebbe davvero facile… però non lo fai…  
Sadismo o incosciente pietà, Piemon?  
  
  
  
 **Checkmate**  
  
Si, sei decisamente incosciente a non approfittarne.  
Potresti ucciderlo, torturarlo, fargli tante di quelle cose da poterci scrivere un trattato da voltastomaco sulle metodologie moderne di supplizio Digitale. Però, preferisci stare seduto a guardarlo mentre si concentra, socchiude gli occhi e corruga le sopracciglia. Esita, avanza la regina, la riporta indietro, cerca di fare la scelta giusta, come se davvero ne andasse della sua vita. Effettivamente, dovresti afferrargli il collo sottile fra le mani e stringerlo fino a fargli esalare l’ultimo respiro, così forse favoriresti Millenniumon, ma ritieni che non faccia differenza, dopotutto, ora come ora, il problema non è più Yamato Ishida che accorre per salvare Taichi Yagami, ma Ryo Akiyama. E, per quanto possa essere davvero forte, per quante grane vi abbia dato, ritieni che lui non riuscirà mai a sconfiggerLO.  
Perciò ti godi l’ultima partita a scacchi insieme a quel piccoletto.  
L’ultima per quella sera o l’ultima della tua vita?  
La porta si apre, ironia della sorte, e il tuo servitore ti chiama, spaventato –Signore!- esclama –E’ arrivato!-  
Tre parole ed è la fine dei giochi.  
-Che peccato…- dici dandogli una pacca sui capelli biondi e lasci la stanza.  
Ma prima che tu esca, prima che ordini al tuo servitore di riportarlo in cella, odi per l’ultima volta la sua voce da uomo mancato.  
-Scacco matto.-  
  
  
 **Fuck you!**  
  
E’ vicinissimo a te.  
Sibila nel tuo orecchio quelle odiose parole e vorresti solo colpirlo fino a farlo inginocchiare senza fiato ai tuoi piedi.  
Ma la tua forza non basta e questo ti fa incazzare da morire.  
E la cosa che odi maggiormente di lui è che sa di essere molto più forte di te e, se volesse, potrebbe afferrarti e sottometterti senza darti possibilità di ribellarti, ma non lo fa. Ti guarda, sfidandoti con quegli occhi sanguigni che vorresti cavare, e ti chiede di venderti in cambio del suo aiuto.  
Lo respingi senza smettere di fissarlo, trattenendoti dallo sputargli in faccia (se doveste combattere, sai già che perderesti) e te ne vai.  
-Non resisteresti un minuto là fuori.- ti dice, aspettando che tu torni indietro pronto a inginocchiarti e a prenderglielo in bocca.  
Della sua protezione non te ne fai nulla, tanto più che non la vuoi, e neppure lui voleva e vuole concedertela.  
Sta solo approfittando del tuo dolore, allora tanto vale che esci per le vie di quella città maledetta, chissà che non ottieni molto di più che parlando con questo stupido pagliaccio.  
  
  
  
 **Welcome to my life**  
  
Un braccio rotto, per non parlare di quelle due o tre costole…  
E le escoriazioni dove le mettiamo? Aggiungiamoci anche la stanchezza, la quasi totale sordità e l’emorragia interna… altro?  
Neppure sai cos’hai di rotto e cosa invece funziona ancora. Tanto poi le ferite si rimargineranno, è una maledizione costante, ma non t’importa.  
Era ora che se ne accorgesse.  
Ti fissa basito, mica se l'aspettava che togliessi così le palle. E forse un po’ è anche merito suo, ma non glielo concederai mai.  
Da quando tutti, compreso lui, si sono messi in testa che tu fossi speciale, non c’è stato giorno in cui non cercassero di farti a pezzi.  
E ora che è nella tua stessa situazione, anche se solo per una volta, per una stupida circostanza e un bizzarro scherzo del destino, ti guarda con meraviglia, come a chiedersi come mai non ti sei ancora infilato un cappio al collo e non hai dato un calcio allo sgabello della tua esistenza.  
Bella domanda, tu te lo chiedi ogni giorno.  
Forse è solo che non hai la minima intenzione di dare soddisfazioni a chi non se le merita e sei troppo attaccato alla tua vita.  
Così sogghigni come fa lui, con gusto e falso gaudio e glielo dici chiaro e tondo –Benvenuto nella mia vita.-  
  
  
 **Inkheart**  
  
Era solo possesso.  
Solo quello sarebbe dovuto essere.  
Lui era suo e di nessun altro. Il suo giocattolo, il suo trastullo, quello che si portava a letto quando si annoiava di possedere Lady Devimon e quando si seccava del fatto di dovere pregare Vamdemon in ginocchio perché lui, il “signore dell’oscurità” come voleva chiamarsi, non gradiva d’essere sottomesso. Con quel marmocchio bastavano sì e no due parole in croce.  
Minacce al fratellino, ricattucci vari… solite cose, insomma, neppure ci metteva tanto, anche perché, diciamocelo: non gli ci voleva molto a costringerlo con la forza, ma vuoi mettere il gusto di fargli chinare il capo spontaneamente?  
Chiunque gli sarebbe stato alla larga sapendo che era SUO.  
E invece…  
-Mi fai male.-  
-Non fare il bambino, hai passato di peggio.-  
Già, c’era qualcuno a cui non importava che su Yamato Ishida ci fosse scritto “Piemon” a caratteri cubitali, perciò lui, il “padrone” di quella schiena rosata e liscia, di quegli occhi azzurri e di quei capelli biondi, di quella faccia da schiaffi e di quella voce profonda, non poteva esimersi dal rimarcare il proprio territorio con un seme di spade dal cuore grande e l’elsa sottile.  
Perché Yamato non era suo, era IL suo, il che rendeva la questione molto, ma molto più delicata.  
  
  
  
 **Il cerchio della vita**  
  
Gli tieni la mano e lo guardi mentre si lascia andare, distende le rughe, chiude gli occhi, sorride appena mentre la forza fra le sue dita nodose s’affievolisce fino a cessare.  
Resti a guardarlo reggendo quell’arto inerte per non sai quanti secondi e t’aspetti che scompaia, quasi ti stupisci del fatto che il suo corpo resti integro a ricordarti che è morto.  
E piangi…  
E’ stupido, ma piangi, non puoi farne a meno, perché, per quanto hai lottato per spegnere quella vita, non hai mai potuto fare nulla.  
E quando hai rinunciato a ghermirla, quando l’hai amato, il tempo è scorso come un soffio ed ora lui è lì, vecchio e senza vita.  
Ma sereno.  
Sorride perché ci sei tu e lo sai, avete aspettato tanto questo momento, da quando Sora se n’è andata.  
Lui l’amava più della sua vita, perciò ti ha chiesto di lasciarlo in pace, di aspettarlo, perché vi amava troppo entrambi per perdervi tutt’e due.  
E tu hai acconsentito, in fondo, non sono trascorsi neppure cent’anni: un tempo relativamente breve, per te.  
Chiudi gli occhi, raccogli la forza che hai, non ti ci vuole nulla, se n’è andato appena da un minuto scarso. Senti le sue membra tendersi, le sue ossa fortificarsi, il suo corpo riprendere forma. Lo rivuoi piccoletto e scassa palle, come ai vecchi tempi, e sai che questo lo manderà su tutte le furie ma è così che lo ami, con i suoi attacchi isterici da ragazzo che pretende di essere un uomo.  
Il suo cuore riprende a battere, l’aria riempie i polmoni e i suoi capelli sono nuovamente di quel colore paglierino che ti fa girare la testa.  
I suoi occhi poi…  
-Non fare tante scene...- lo istighi, morendo dalla voglia che li riapra e ti guardi. Ma lui non risponde, il furbetto.  
Neppure può pretendere di fingersi morto, perché è palese come se la ride sotto i baffi e la cosa ti diverte assai.  
-Non stai dimenticando qualcosa?- sussurra malizioso ed è allora che ti chini su di lui e lo baci sulle labbra nuovamente lucide e rosee.  
Le possiedi come tanti anni fa e nonostante il tempo trascorso, il loro nostalgico sapore è il medesimo.  
-Ben svegliata, bella addormentata.- gli sussurri a tua volta.  
E da adesso in poi, starete insieme per sempre.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Partiamo dai titoli, che sono citazioni di canzoni e di un libro/film. Walk on the Edge è la canzone di Yama, mi sembrava doveroso metterla.  
> Ora scendiamo nei dettagli.  
> Nelle prime fic ho semplicemente pensato che Pie fosse in qualche modo colpevole della depressione di Yamato. Insomma, controllando quel territorio, sarà stato ben consapevole del potere oscuro della mente che genera simili grotte strambe. Anzi, potrebbe aver modificato Digiworld apposta per far sprofondare tutti nella più completa disperazione... beh alla fine è solo lui quello disperato e io sono molto cattiva, lo ammetto.  
> Niente amore per ora.
> 
> Arriviamo alla 3a "cosa" ispirata ai giochi che vedono Ryo protagonista, mi pare fossero Anode e Catode Tamer, ma non erano due giochi solo, ma diversi... comunque, il succo della faccenda è che Mugendramon prima di morire si unisce a Kimeramon formando Millenniumon, mette su un casino resuscitando i vecchi nemici e rapendo i bambini prescelti il 31 dicembre del 1999 e i digimon chiedono aiuto a Ryo Akiyama (si, quel R.Akiyama).  
> Morale della favola, il mio cervello patito d'angst voleva che scrivessi qualcosa su quell'occasione che potrebbe, come non potrebbe essere accaduto.
> 
> La quarta.... è solo un'anticipazione di una fic che sto scrivendo (sono al capitolo 2) in cui i due se la devono vedere con un tale di nome Faust e con Mephismon, spero di potervela far leggere presto, perciò ho evitato di metterci troppi dettagli. E Pie... si è sempre una carogna infida, tsk U_U
> 
> La quinta è una dimostrazione del mio livello di cattiveria. Io sono sempre fissata col fatto che Yama possieda il potere dell'oscurità un tempo appartenuto a Lucemon (ho in corso una fic su questo, ma non è Pie/Yama) e quindi tutti lo cercano, tutti lo vogliono e nessuno capisce come sta, neppure Pie, finché non tocca con mano quanto sia difficile per lui vivere così.
> 
> La sesta, è la faccenda del tatuaggio. In realtà è una cosa molto più complessa, ma in pratica io pensavo che qualcuno, di nome Lilithmon (altra fissa perenne) l'abbia maledetto. E così il povero Yamatuccio mio è una calamita per maniaci. Piesama dovrà metterci rimedio, no? U_U  
> Per fortuna che si sa difendere il bimbo e per metà dei pervertiti basta il buon nome di Pie a tenerli lontani, tiè!
> 
>  
> 
> Settima ed ultima... Non credo che Yama desidererebbe stare con Pie appena morta Sora. Si, li adoro come coppia, ma la loro relazione è un casino assurdo XDD Perciò mi sembra normale che Yama voglia finire la sua esistenza prima di iniziarne un'altra da immortale, con quello scassapalle del suo uomo.Bene, ora vi lascio, sperando di non avervele rotte io le palline eheheh!! Bacioni a tutti e fatemi sapere che ne pensate.  
> Così se mi dite che devo chiudermi in manicomio ci faccio un pensierino.
> 
> Kiss kiss!!


End file.
